Stewie Griffin
Stewart "Stewie" Griffin Mcfinnigan (born September 29th) is the flamboyant and eccentric baby prodigy of Peter Mcfinnigan and Lois Mcfinnigan. Stewie, equipped with his Child, Rupert and his laser gun, has, on several occasions, almost single handedly taken over the world and he seems to be obsessed with world domination and matricide. In The Real Live Griffins, he was played by Ashley Olsen. Although he has remained physically one year old since "Chitty Chitty Death Bang", mentally he seems the same, even proclaiming in "I Never Met the Dead Man" to be gay. Biography Stewie was born on September 29th. He is well-spoken, with an advanced vocabulary, an upper-class British accent and an ambiguous sexual orientation. He refers to Peter often as 'The Fat man' and his mother by her given name, Lois. Seth MacFarlane has described him as "an evil Rex Harrison". Stewie is constantly plotting ways to kill his mother, Lois, apparently holding a grudge against her because of his nine-month stay in her "ovarian Bastille." He shares his secrets with his confidant (who is also his teddy bear) Rupert. Stewie often speaks from the standpoint of a much older person, saying such things as "What is it that you children are into nowadays?" Stewie creates an alter ego, Karina Smirnoff, to get on the American version of Jolly Farm Revue in "Go, Stewie, Go!". Stewie and Sarah team up to shoot Quagmire Stewie's current beyblades are Meteo L-Drago and L Drago Destroy, since he think Ryuga's bey are cooler than anything else. Appearance Stewie is a short, tubby, baby with an abnormally shaped head. His head sort of looks like a football. He has 9 strands of black hair that are combed over his head from front to back. His eyes are big and round and far apart. He wears a yellow shirt and red overalls and light blue shoes. Personality Stewie was formerly an evil, maniacal baby, bent on doing villainous deeds such as taking over the world and trying to kill his mother. He was an evil genius, who used his brain for plotting and scheming and building torture devices and weapons of mass destruction. He was also very well-spoken and had a very wide range of vocabulary, using advanced, eloquent sentences in everyday life. Overtime, Stewie started to become more close to terms with his sexuality, starting to show more signs of being attracted to people of the male gender as time went by. He eventually became very attached with this and started to identify as an open bisexual, but liking men a lot more than women, though he had never explicitly mentioned it. He started to act very flamboyant and proud of his sexuality when he did. As he did this, he became less of an evil genius and eventually just stopped trying to take over the world and kill Lois and sort of just started acting like a regular human being. Even still, he still made a lot of snarky, sarcastic comments about his family and still expresses a lot of slight toward Lois. Relationships Brian Griffin Stewie is frenemies with Brian. Lois Griffin Stewie hates Lois and wants to kill her. Quotes *"Victory is mine!" *"What the deuce?!" *"What the devil do you mean?" *"Who the hell do you think you are?" *"What the hell, man?" *"Blast!" *"Damn you, vile woman!" *"I say" *"What the hell?!" *"Damn you all!" *"You suck!" *"This calls for a sexy party!" *"Do you know what it's time for? A sexy party!" *"What the HELL do you think you are doing!?" *"You bastards!" *"I made a Darth Doodie." *"I sithed my pants." *"My diaper has gone over to the Dark side." *"I don't sweat, you bring it on! Bitch! Now how you gonna act?" *"Give me my money!" *"I am going to kick your ass." *"Te mato perro feo. ¿Me entiendes estúpido? ¡Tu eres un imbecil, te odio! odio!" ("I am going to kill you, ugly dog. Do you understand me, stupid? You are an imbecile, I hate you! I hate you!") *"My god, look at you fat bastards. I bet you can't find your own penis." *"Can I possibly speak with someone who didn't come to this country on a floating door?" *"It's like she's fucking five!" *"I'd freaking drop her ass." *"And it's not so much I want to kill her, it's just I don't want her to be alive anymore." *"Look at Julie, Brian. She's absolutely beautiful." *"If anybody's gonna take that bitch down, it's gonna be me." *"Damn you!" Employment History Stewie's had many jobs, though they were all just one-off jokes, or one-episode charades. Commercial diver in "A Fish out of Water" Fat person follower with a tuba in "No Chris Left Behind" McBurgertown employee in "Baby Not On Board" Big Pete's House of Munch cook in "No Meals on Wheels" Psychiatrist in "No Meals on Wheels" Co-host of Dingo and the Baby radio show in "Mother Tucker Soldier in United States Army in "Saving Private Brian" Paper Boy in "Movin' Out (Brian's Song)" Airport employee in Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure Cast member of the American version of Jolly Farm Revue in "Go, Stewie, Go!" Quahog Circuit Shack employee in Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story segment "Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure" Santa Claus in "Road to the North Pole" Factory worker in "Breaking Out is Hard to Do" Calvin Klein supermodel in "A Picture's Worth a Thousand Bucks" Military pilot in "Road to Germany" Publicist and Melanie Griffith skinholder in "Brian Writes a Bestseller" Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Griffin Family Category:Main Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Babies Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:LGBT Characters Category:Spooner Street Neighbors Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Caucasians Category:Christians Category:Lawful Evil Category:Criminals Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Single Category:Stewie Understanders Category:Middle Class Citizens Category:Stewies Category:Karma Houndinis Category:Characters Voiced by Seth MacFarlane Category:Quahog Preschool